


From These Creations : Life and Death

by PsychaoticButterscotch



Series: From These Creations [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Mother Nature - Freeform, Other, Supernatural Beings, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychaoticButterscotch/pseuds/PsychaoticButterscotch
Summary: The story of Creation.-----Butters as LifeKenny as DeathNichole as Mother Nature





	From These Creations : Life and Death

I remember the first thing I made was this disfigured Animalia. It was… ugly. No words can describe the disfigurement of the creature.

But, what I also remembered was how ecstatic I was when I first made something. Something that I made with my own self.

It was a long ear, chubby body with a puffball on its bottom. It had stubby arms, with extendable hind legs. The color was gray, yet still seemed translucent. I then tried to improve it.

 

Later on, I wanted to create more things. Pigments that burst out, pleasing to the eye, colors that seemed loud or soft, comforting or harming.

 I saw how astounding it was. The creation.

 

How could I make something when there is no one to share it with?

 

I had someone in the beginning. But it didn’t turn out so well.

 

Remember the first creation I made? That small ugly yet proud creation I made?

 

One touch, all it needed was one touch, and it died. I, of course, felt hurt, but that never brought me down, so I bounced back.

 

That’s when the inspiration flowed and ideas flourished into something beautiful. The universe. The stars, galaxies, nebulas, planets, so much awe with the work of me.

 

He was impressed. Heck, he applauded.  

 

The next challenge was to create a living thing.

 

First, it was the ocean, later the rocks, plants, grass, and finally, animals. And it worked. Fawn, cattle, lions, sheep, fish, all those animals you can think of.

 

Above, I was, in the clouds making my own delightful creations. That is until he walked the earth and again with his presence that seemed to linger. The first alpha animals died off. But I never stopped. And he never stopped.

 

“Why must you end something so beautiful?” I asked, staring at him, awaiting an answer.

 

He stood tall, towering me, and with such dark blue eyes, an ocean hue, where there is a deep blue yet a translucent touch, stared down.

 

“ _Everything ends at one point. Gorgeous, you are, and what you make. But not everything lives forever. It is ugly to see something die off, but it is an endless cycle which never seems to break._ ” He answered, raising his pale hand to cup my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

 

Looking up at his sorrowful eyes, I could see the ocean of guilt and sadness loom, meanwhile, he let’s go of me. _“You are Life that brings splendor in this empty universe,”_ He smiled at me but quickly frowned, _“while I just kill the loveliness you create, for I am Death. A horrifying, grotesque, end to all.”_

 

He turns around and just about when he was going to walk on earth again, I grabbed his hand.

 

“For whatever happens, I find peace in you.”

 

_“Peace or silent fear?”_

 

“Tranquility with you.”

 

He sighs and turns to me once again, gray smoke clouds follow beneath his feet.

 

_“And what would happen if, with one touch, I kill all the deer, moose, and lions?”_

 

“I would forgive you.”

 

“What if I were to make all the stars in the universe disappear? Would you fear me?”

 

“No, I would not fear. I would create again.”

 

“And if I were to kill all the animals and planets  with a blink of an eye?”

 

“I would create all of them again.”

 

Then with half-lidded eyes, he leaned closer and a dark smile appeared.

 

_“What if it were to happen if I would kill you?”_

 

“I will still love you.” I spoke, smiling as I grabbed his hands gently and with enough concentration, bright sparks, and golden threads surrounded my hands that were cradling his, small gray clouds intertwined with the golden strands curled together to make a glass-like animal, the first animal I made, but fragile and improved.

 

The translucent rabbit.

 

Made of glass, it moved it’s head slightly towards him, the gray clouds and golden clouds surrounded it. A few seconds later, it dissolved into the gray and golden clouds.

 

Under my eyelashes, I see his attention still staring at what just happened, and his sudden gaze caught mine.

 

“That was...beautiful.”

 

“And so are you.” I responded.

 

His pale face shone a light pink hue on his cheeks.  Tilting his head, he gazed at me with such a smile, I could only wonder, as he disappeared, now roaming the Earth.

\----

 

I wasn’t always alone, in the beginning. I disliked being alone, but he did not mind it one bit.

Alone for him, gave him time to create. He was so happy that he showed his ugly creature to me.

 I was jealous, but in a way, I was also happy for him.

 

He had this big grin on his face and just when I was about to hold it, it died.

 

He didn’t talk to me after that, but later, he showed me his new creations. 

 

I smiled at his happiness. Life would always create something to please him and me.  Its colorful, small bright flames in the dark space, nebulas, and galaxies so far to travel. 

He was organized about creating a planet where each would live in peace, animals all around. 

This was the beginning of creation, and I actually praised at the beauty he made. 

When he was busy creating, I decided to walk the earth and observe his new masterpiece. My feet touched the ground, grass with a such a lively color stung my eyes since I was not used to bright pigment. Or pigments at all. I wandered at the new planet he designed. A large body of water, plains, grasslands, deserts, sand, and all other platforms that even lifeforms of unique traits roamed.

 

 My back against the snowy boulder, a small fawn that had a horrific bite on its calf was bleeding out slowly. Its eyes were losing it’s glimmer when it made contact with me. It struggled to walk towards me, it failed once it collapsed on my lap, breathing slowly. It knew that in its life, it’s time was up. I slowly raised my hand and petted the suffering animal. Soothing it, dark smoke arose around my arms, then in a few seconds, the fawn no longer breathed. 

 Low growls were heard a small distance away from me. Canines with gray coats growled at the dead fawn, awaiting to see if it will run.

 I stood up, a small flame within my chest burned, once I had taken a step towards the canines, their ears turned down and their heads bowed. 

 

These beasts took a life. I disliked it. Looking back, the fawn could have lived longer, but I could not do anything about it. Once a life is taken, it is death’s job to finish. It is like each life was a candle, the wax is their span of life, and once the flame is blue and small, a puff of wind will be its end.  I can not do anything about it, so the small rage that hid in my chest resided. 

 

**_No matter what life is taken, Death is waiting and never dying._ **

\------------

My light blue robe dragged behind me as I walked on the healthy grassland. Inspecting the grass, I crouched down to give the soil a nice pat, and a few moments a sapling with pink blossoms sprouted to a large tree. With a soft breeze, some of the pink cherry blossoms detached and ran with the wind, even making the pink flowers fall down onto the ground or landing on my lap. One palm size cherry blossom swirled to the ground. Picking it up, I see the designs and the hue that was so pleasing to the eye.

 

The tree shaded me from the young sun that seemed to grow brighter every millennium. The warm rays brush up on my skin and a satisfied smile planted on my face.

 

I looked around to see a few animals here and there, one being deer while the others are bears or mockingbirds.

 

Observing, I silently watch as a lioness with her cub follows. The lioness spotted the male deer as she begins to crawl and within a close proximity, a loud roar erupted as she pounced onto the deer. Tearing the deer apart, the flesh tears and blood splats onto the face, she drags the deer’s corpse to her cubs as they feed.

 

“Gross, right?”

 

Jumping from surprise, I turn to see him and his black-grey robe dragging behind him.

 

“Kind of. But aren’t you used to this?” I wondered.

He shrugs, staring at the dead deer. “No, not exactly. Coming close to death arrives in different ways, peaceful or terrifying, or both. But there-” he points to the lioness and the cubs- “Is just survival. You’d do anything to survive. This is Life. And it is also Death.”

 

Humming, I twirled the stem of the cherry blossom. “We work together, as a team, right?” I reminded, staring at the animals before me.

 

“Yes, we do work together, different approaches to all.” He responded, sitting down next to me, with his scythe leaning upon his shoulder.

 

“You do realize that though you create, it is sometimes too much to handle.”

 

“That is fine. If I seem to have slacked off, I can always create another immortal being to share the burden we both have.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“We are omnipotent beings, aren’t we?”

 

He rolled his eyes in a playful way, still his attention towards me.

 

“I was thinking, if there are alphas, why not create an omega that creates and destroys?” 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Look around you. Everything was created, everything can be died off.”

 

“And you are saying to add something else?”

 

“No, add _someone_ else. Mother Nature.” I smiled brightly at them.

 

“We do not know how they will turn out.” He held tightly onto his scythe, scrunched eyebrows and all. 

 

“That is why we give them power, but not enough power to overpower us. Do you understand me?”

 

His dark eyes held doubt, but he nodded. “How do we create this being?”

 

With the work of my hand, I set my hand onto the grass, digging a handful of dirt, on the palm of my hand had molten red heat that seemed to glow, giving a small droplet onto the ground, and as the heat seemed to disappear, water was poured onto the ground that resided with the dirt and lava.

 

I patted the damaged dirt, a glass flower sprouted.

 

“Put your hand on it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Place your hand on it.” I repeated softly.

 

Unsure of my request, his hand emerged from his dark cloak hesitant to touch the glass flower.

 

“Don’t be afraid,” I assured, grabbing his hand gently, “I am here, with you, always.”

 

With his hand reaching for the flower on the ground, and my hand towering his, the flower gave off a small dark cloud with light surrounding it.

 

Later, a bright light, and thunder crashed from above, droplets of water fell.

 

Me and him stood up to see a woman, with a beautiful, dark complexion, flowers beneath her feet and dark curly locks though wet from the rain, were draped on her shoulders to cover her torso.

She stood not as tall as Death or I, but she was beautiful.

 

Death and I were soaked from the rain, but I still felt ecstatic to create something with the little of my power.

 

Turning to death, the look on his face made me even happier.

 

His dark blue eyes had a small shimmer, hi mouth hung down from the experiment. He was still taken aback and no words flew from his mouth. I raised my hand to close his mouth and chuckled.

 

“You created something. And She is a _part_ of you.”

 

I walked closer to her, as she had her eyes closed, waiting until she was activated.

 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” I held my hands onto her face, later dragging them to her shoulders imagining a nice outfit to suit the beauty.

 

Then at the bottom of her foot, was flowers that attached to a dress that extended and dragged, that started as the earth’s molten lava, next to the color of the vast ocean, to the beautiful grasslands, later as it trails up, the pigments of the sky.

I went behind her to tie a tight strap that held to her dress, walking in front of her, I stood proudly.

 

With her fully dressed, and rain still pouring, the cherry tree that held flowers of purple and pink, were falling down, one by one, to set upon her hair.

From my hands, I grabbed the stars from galaxies far away, to set in her eyes, (Though she still had her eyes closed, I still dressed her) and stepped aside.

 

“I have made a being that creates nature. But when something is alive,”

 

“That something will die.” Death finished. 

 

He walked to her, grabbing her soaked hands and small wisps of dark smoke circled her arms which emerged and was placed upon her arms that have been imprinted to her hands, now imprinted on her arms to her collarbone.

 

“This is so we do not have to suffer as much.” I went up to him, holding his hand.

 

“Nichole, open your eyes.” I ordered.

 

With that command, her eyelids opened, to reveal the golden eyes that I imagined.

 

While she took her first breath and blinked, there was rain no longer.

 

“Nichole, do you know who you are?” I stood straight, demanding an answer.

 

“I am Mother Nature.” a silky voice responded.

 

“Do you know your purpose?” Death asked.

 

She smiled and said, “I am Nature. I give life and bring death to when the time comes.”

 

“Do you know who we are?”

 

“You are my creators.”

 

Death seemed flabbergasted.

 

She looked kindly as us and went on her way, a trail of flowers followed her, animals that watched us, gave respect by bowing their head as she walked by.

 

“I...created something.”

I couldn’t help but smile wide. “You did create something!” I praised.

“I... _Created_ something!” He exclaimed happiness filled his voice as he stared at his hands and turned to me, grabbing me by the waist and carried me.

 

“We _created_ something! A part of both of us!” He beamed at the sky, hugging me closely.

 

I wrapped my hands around him, both of us joyful beings.

 

“We did, did we?” I joined in, as he twirled me around and set me down.

 

“Thank you.” His orbs looked down at me, life in death’s eyes.

 

“Thank you, too.”

 

_**This was the first time, Death created Life.** _

 

\---------------


End file.
